<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life's No Longer Empty by LonelyWhovian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651145">Life's No Longer Empty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyWhovian/pseuds/LonelyWhovian'>LonelyWhovian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Fix-It, Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyWhovian/pseuds/LonelyWhovian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas could never really leave Dean, of course he couldn't. He'll be there forever, until the end, until his life's no longer empty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life's No Longer Empty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean felt it pierce through the skin in his back, through his shirts and muscles, but the vampire in front of him was all he could think of. The pain could wait. With a final blow, the vampire fell to the ground, head rolling away, blood pooling at Dean’s feet. The threat was gone, but with that faded the adrenaline that kept him fighting, and the pain began to sink in, burning through his chest, promising him only death.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not like this, this is not how it ends,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought to himself, his mind racing for a way for him to get off the wall, but knew if he did, he would bleed out. Not that he would be alive for much longer, not with the damage he felt in his chest. His life flashed before his eyes, death imminent. Free will, for the first time in his life, and for what? All of it to be taken away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Dean.” A soft, quiet voice, familiar, husky. A hand lifted Dean’s chin, calloused fingers and rough skin. Through tear blurred eyes, Dean saw the face he knew so well, the face he had fallen in love with, all those years ago, and he knew that it was love, even if he’d known it for only a few days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas,” he breathed, blood and bile rising in his throat. “I’m sorry.” He sobbed, choking on his injuries, the movement sending more pain through his body. But it was mixed with the warmth of Cas’s presence, even if he was going to die here, at least he’d die with Cas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t speak. I can help.” Cas sounded unsure, but determined, Dean knew that he would not give up on him. Never. “SAM!” called Cas, turning his head. Footsteps followed, and Sam was there too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need me to do?” he asked, his eyes wet, but face set in a determined scowl. Cas instructed him to slowly lift Dean away from the wall. Sam nodded, grabbing his brother under the arms, preparing to pull him away. Dean gasped in pain, biting his tongue to stop himself from crying out. He scrunched his eyes shut, a tear or two leaking out as he grimaced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Sam lifted his brother off of the wall, letting him down softly on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can heal him.” It wasn’t a question. Cas, stony-faced, nodded stiffly before kneeling beside Dean. he placed his hands over the hole in Dean’s chest. Blood spilt out, coating the angel’s hands, but he closed his eyes. His expression switched to one of deep concentration as he called upon his powers, forcing them to work to heal Dean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, his hands began to glow, warmth radiating off of them. Soon, it became too bright for Sam to see, and he had to turn away, praying to Jack to let Dean be okay, to let his brother heal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It could have been seconds, or hours, Cas wasn’t sure. He knelt beside Dean, feeling beyond guilty. If only he’d arrived sooner, if Jack had taken him out a few minutes earlier, maybe Dean wouldn’t have even been injured, but it would do no help now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean felt himself fading, Cas by his side, perhaps going to heaven one last time. He was so afraid, death did not seem as kind or as much of a release as he had once hoped. Now, he wanted to stay, to be with Cas, Miracle, to live a life, to grow old, but he couldn’t stop the darkness that was taking over his consciousness, sending him to heaven or hell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s taking so long?” asked Sam, Jack knows how long later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. It’s not working!” Cas’s voice was laden with fear, shaking and breaking between syllables. “It’s not working.” He bowed his head, and let his hands drop from Dean’s chest, perhaps letting go of the man he loved. Sam was there beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault,” he said, wrapping an arm around Cas, but it sounded as if he was telling it to himself more than anyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One last try,” said Cas, closing his eyes once more, reaching with his prayers up to heaven, to reach Jack and force him to give Cas the power he needed. As he lay his hands one Dean’s chest once more, he felt a shift. The power came surging through him once more, though now, it was the power of a god. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only moments later, Dean gasped, eyes flicking open, focusing immediately on the agnel leaning over him, hands covered in his blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas, you did it.” Dean’s voice was still weak, barely more than a whisper, but he slowly sat up and embraced the angel, pulling the surprised Cas close. “I’m so sorry for everything,” he said, face still buried in Cas’s shoulder. A few minutes later, long after he’d soaked Cas’s trench coat, he pulled away, holding Cas by his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t say this before. As much as I tried, I just couldn’t, but Cas, I love you. I have for years, since you pulled me out of hell, since you told me your name and said you saved me. I’ve changed, so much, for the better, I don’t know, but what I do know is that I love you, now and forever, and I missed you so freakin’ much.” At that last word, Dean dissolved, falling back into the speechless Cas’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” said Cas, lifting Dean up once more, raising his chin. “I’ll never leave you, Dean. Never again.” Cas leaned forward, as did Dean, slowly and carefully, before their lips met, kissing softly and quickly, as they had both wanted to for years. It was soft and cautious, the love that both of them had been suppressing for so long rising to the surface, fearful of the future, but for now, not caring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh, hate to break up the reunion, but Eillien just texted me, and she needs m-our help,” said Sam, clearing his throat. Both Cas and Dean had forgotten he was there. Dean felt bad momentarily, but saw Cas’s eyes and the feeling dissolved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You go. I’ve got my wings back, and I have enough power left to get us both back to the bunker,” said Cas. Sam nodded and walked away from his brother and friend, climbing into the Chevy and starting the engine. He chucked his phone onto the passenger seat, the screen still lit, showing a message from Eillien.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sam, I need you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you got your wings back?” asked Dean, standing unsteadily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack returned them, though if I use them, I will be human,” replied Cas, putting an arm around Dean’s back to secure him. Dean looked at him, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you using them?” he asked, incredulous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I’m human, then I can stay with you, in life and in Heaven,” Cas replied, planting another kiss on Dean’s lips. Dean couldn’t argue with that logic, and the warmth that traveled through him at every moment. He gripped Cas tighter, telling him he was ready, and Cas nodded, taking with the sound of wings and landing in the bunker moments later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was freaky, man,” said Dean, leaning on the table for support. “The flying, that is, nothing else.” Cas smiled, a true, warm smile. Dean looked into his blue eyes and saw the slight glow of Cas’s grace had disappeared, replaced with genuine warmth, real happiness, more than Dean had seen in those eyes in a very long time, maybe since he’d met him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bark echoed through the bunker, Miracle running from his dog bed to the pair at the table. He practically jumped into Dean’s arms, smothering the man in licks and insisting on being petted. Cas looked at the dog cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miracle ain’t gonna hurt you, Cas,” said Dean, grinning at the angel, no, the man in front of him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’ll always be an angel to me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought before Cas knelt beside him, slowly petting Miracle. The dog’s tail wagged even harder and Cas’s eyes lighting up even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be a brilliant human,” said Dean, grinning and pecking Cas on the cheek, glad to finally be with someone he truly loved.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Two Months Later</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be home when my shift ends, angel,” said Dean, his phone wedged between his shoulder and his ear as he wiped his oily hands on a rag. “I know Eillien and Sam are expecting us, but they won’t mind if we’re late. Fine, I’ll try and get off early. Love you.” Dean sighed as he hung up, returning his only phone to his pocket and tucking the rag into a belt loop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The wife nagging?” asked Tom, the garage owner. Dean shook his head, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The husband.” The look on Tom’s face was almost comical, but he shook it off and smiled back a few moments later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regardless, you can go once you’ve filled ‘er up.” Tom gestured to the car Dean had just finished repairing, a ‘68 Dodge Charger, cherry red. The thing had been in pretty bad nick when a lovely old lady had dropped it in the shop, but Dean had poured his heart and soul into it, and now it looked brand new. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. I’ll make up for it on Tuesday,” said Dean before fueling up the car and signing out. He climbed into Baby, waiting at the curb, and drove home, past the bunker, into a small neighbourhood. It was quite old, wooden houses, cracked curbs, but it was more of a home than anywhere else Dean had lived. He parked in the driveway of one of the houses. It was half-painted, the garden unkempt and parts of it dying, but it was his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment he opened the front door, Dean was smothered by a mass of golden fur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to see you too, Miracle,” he said, grinning as he pushed the dog off and ushered him inside. Miracle’s tail wagged and his tongue lolled about as he patiently waited for Dean to take off his boots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was your day?” asked Cas. Dean looked up and saw Cas at the bottom of the stairs, already in a suit, waiting to leave for Sam and Eillien’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I finally finished that Charger,” said Dean before giving Cas a kiss and walking past him to get changed into something more suited for the occasion, his old FBI suit, though he ditched the tie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look great Dean,” said Cas from the hallway as Dean adjusted his shirt for the upteenth time. “Now it’s time to go.” Dean sighed but didn’t complain as he followed his husband down the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Miracle, see you when we get back,” said Dean, scratching the dog behind the ears before leaving the house with Cas and climbing into the Chevy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the way?” asked Dean from the passenger seat, Cas nodded, concentrating far harder than needed as he slowly backed out of the drive. While still not great at driving, he was good enough for Dean to trust him with Baby, something that still made his heart soar. Sam was barely allowed to drive it anymore, after he’d crashed his own car into a mailbox. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thirty minutes later, Dean and Cas were seated at Eileen and Sam’s dining table, Dean gushing about the Charger and the next car that he was allowed to fix up, a ‘68 Chrysler New Yorker. He showed a picture of the wreck that had been delivered around the table, talking about it as if it were his own child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of things we’re excited about,” said Sam, signing along for Eilleen. “Would you like to tell them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm pregnant!” said Eilleen, grinning from ear to ear. Dean and Cas smiled and congratulated her, toasting the newest Winchester child with ginger beer and lemonade, the four of them having given up drinking long before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you two are the god fathers,” said Sam. Dean and Cas grinned even wider. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they ate, drank, and talked, they felt a warm presence surrounding them. Jack, while not there physically, would never miss out on a time of celebration. Everyone greeted him and was glad to have him there, but Dean could only think of how happy he was. Everything was perfect, and he knew, with Castiel by his side, that it would stay perfect for the rest of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>